


Crazy little thing called...

by tula_von



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20? I don't know her, Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Post-Season/Series Finale, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tula_von/pseuds/tula_von
Summary: He's standing by the racks of chips and fridge of drinks at the back of the convenience store, awkwardly rubbing the package in his hand. He's already spent what feels like an embarrassing amount of time debating with himself whether to just put the stupid thing back and forget the whole thing.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Crazy little thing called...

'This is stupid.'

He's standing by the racks of chips and fridge of drinks at the back of the convenience store, awkwardly rubbing the package in his hand. He's already spent what feels like an embarrassing amount of time debating with himself whether to just put the stupid thing back and forget the whole thing.

But he's been standing here too long, the bored kid at the counter already catching his gaze a few times.

'Is he looking at me weird? No, he probably doesn't give a shit. He just wants the weirdo middle-aged man hiding behind the Doritos to get the fuck out already.'

'This is so stupid,' Dean thinks again, ever so helpfully. The red cellophane on the packaging already looks worn from how much he's rubbed his thumb against it, a nervous tick since he picked it up a few minutes ago.

'Not doing anything wrong.' Better. His therapist would appreciate the use of the mantra.

He opens the fridge and grabs a 6 pack because fuck if he or anyone thinks he's gonna walk up to the counter with just...this.

'This is so fucking embarrassing,' he grumbles to himself when he finally gets the nerve to plop the beers and his gift on the counter in front of a scraggly kid, impulsively grabbing a couple of packs of Skittles from the display in front of him. This kid's probably young enough to be his own. If he had kids. Other than Jack.

"No bags," the kid mumbles as he drops Dean's change and receipt into his open palm.

"No problem," Dean says, and he plasters what probably looks like a psychopathic smile on his face for this early in the day as he grabs the two items off of the counter.

'Of course fucking not.'

He grabs his bounty and all but runs to the Impala. Not like anybody’s around at 5am on a Sunday, but still. He feels caught off base. It's his own fault though, he's been debating with himself for days about this and only just barely worked up his nerve a few hours ago. He's got to make do.

Driving Baby on the empty roads is almost enough to calm him completely. As he parks her in the garage of the bunker, his heart speeds back up slightly. He sits in the car for a while, eating Skittles for breakfast.

“Nothing weird, nothing wrong.” He whispers to himself, trying to rein in his nerves again and blushing as he grabs the incriminating package off of the passenger seat.

'Am I seriously blushing?'

He puts the gift under the beers and carries them into the kitchen. He's almost home free. But then Sam is sitting at the table with one of his green drink monstrosities, and Dean almost has a heart attack. He freezes in the doorway.

Sam, startled by Dean's sudden appearance and probably surprised to see Dean of all people awake this early on a Sunday, looks him up and down. He's wearing his running gear, and Dean wants to kick himself for taking so damn long to get back.

"Everything alright?" Sam eyes the beer in Dean's grip, and he's just aware enough to shift his hand slightly to hide what's underneath. "Early for a beer run, Dean."

"Yeah, nah... everything's fine. Just- stretching my legs." He bends his knees a bit like he's going to squat, as if Sam's never seen a leg stretch.

"Okay...." He's obviously not satisfied, but thankfully, he leaves it at that.

"Going for a run." Sam empties his glass and places it in the sink. He hesitates in front of Dean―who is, he's just realized, still standing stock still in the middle of the doorway.

"Right," Dean mumbles, finally stepping into the kitchen proper and out of the doorway, "have fun."

Sam grunts in reply. Dean doesn't dare move until he hears the heavy bunker door slam behind his brother. He puts the beers in the fridge to join the others.

* * *

He slips back into bed, and thankfully, Castiel is still asleep, hopefully without noticing Dean's absence. The small box is hidden in the side table for the time being. Now that it's in there though, Dean worries that he could have done better.

He's laying back on his pillow, shifting, trying to get comfortable. He's working himself up in a self-loathing spiral when he feels Castiel turn towards him in the bed. His eyes are still closed, head still on the pillow.

"Stop thinking," Castiel grumbles. Dean bites back a smile.

"You can hear my thoughts?"

"I don't need grace to know when you're brooding." Still with his eyes closed.

"I'm not brooding," Dean whines.

Castiel cracks an eye open. "What's wrong?'' His hair is all messy and it makes Dean smile. Always does. Why is this grump so goddamn cute?

"I got you something."

Castiel raises a curious eyebrow.

"Little worried you won't like it."

"I love everything you give me"

"Yeah, but this is a little.... lame, I guess."

Castiel perks up, both eyes open now. He reaches for Dean's hand, intertwines their fingers and squeezes. Seems like he's looking for some sort of answer to the puzzle in Dean's face. In a moment, it seems to dawn on him.

"Today is-"

"Valentine's Day. Yeah."

Castiel lets go of his hand and Dean's heart is back to the nervous beat, but Cas is giving him a knowing smirk so Dean doesn't mind it too much. Castiel is reaching back behind himself blindly, his hand looking for something.

"It's a tradition to exchange gifts. Like Christmas." 

"Well, sort of-" Dean is cut off as Cas grunts, frustrated. He lies back in the bed and his fingers finally find their goal, pulling the top drawer open and retrieving something from it.

"I got you something too." Castiel pushes a small brown teddy bear holding a heart into Dean's hand laying between them on the bed. Now Dean's _definitely_ blushing. He looks at the brown bear with the black button eyes. It's small, barely as big as his hand, and he's rubbing the fur between his fingers.

"It's- I wasn't sure if flowers would've been a better choice, but-"

"It's perfect, Cas." Dean sits up and Cas follows his lead, watching.

'Goddamn it.' Dean's getting misty-eyed like a teen girl on her first Valentine's Day. Technically, it is his first Valentine's Day, and probably Cas' as well, but he's been too afraid to come out and ask him. Instead, he blinks the moisture away from his eyes and reaches for the heart shaped box of chocolates in the drawer of his own side table. He holds them out to Cas, who chuckles.

"I was worried you'd think it was dumb."

"To celebrate Valentine's day?" Cas takes the box of chocolate and looks at them like they're some sort of treasure. "Of course not."

The former angel's eyes are trained on him now, and his smile takes on a mischievous quality that burns straight through Dean and lights him up inside.

"Love you, Cas."

"I love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to The Writing Cabin discord group who are always so amazing.  
> Thank you to SynonymouslyYours for beta reading this for me and correcting my atrocious grammar.   
> Any and all remaining errors are my own. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this Valentine's fluff!


End file.
